


'Til next time

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, next time you want my attention you won’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til next time

She’d sat beside his bed in that chair for what seemed like days.

She could feel Simmons’ eyes on her. They were all worried about her, she knew they were. 

“You need to sleep.”

Melinda didn’t even look up. “No.”

Simmons carefully and slowly approached her, like you’d do a wounded animal. “You’re not going to help him by not taking care of yourself.”

There was nothing she could do, but to sit here. He’d wake up any minute. She needed to be there when he did.

Simmons put a hand on her shoulder. Melinda immediately tensed up, but she didn’t fight against her touch.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault.”

“We both know that it is. You don’t have to protect my feelings, Simmons.”

Jemma shook her head, her eyes stern. “No, it’s not your fault. It’s not, Melinda.”

The last time he’d called her Melinda they’d been fighting. _Again._ He’d hated her. He felt as though she’d broken his trust. _Still._

She could feel tears behind her eyes. She hated crying in front of other people. She hated Simmons for making her cry. She hated her, she _hated her,_ she…

“Go away, Jemma.” She didn’t want to hurt her. She might if Simmons stayed and continued with these bullshit lines that didn’t mean anything, because they both knew they were just that, bullshit lines.

Jemma didn’t move. Her eyes were filled with concern. Melinda hated concern when she knew she didn’t deserve it.

“There was nothing you could’ve done, it wasn’t up to you, he’d never in a million years blame you for this-”

“Stop.”

Jemma ignored her. “I know how you feel, but you can’t continue to put yourself on hold because you think you owe him, you can’t-”

“You don’t.”

Jemma arched her eyebrows. “Sorry?”

“You don’t know how I feel.”

Jemma just looked at her and took a breath, gathering herself, before continuing. “Fitz almost died to save me. I thought he’d die.”

_Shit._

“I loved him back then too, did you know that? He said he’d sacrifice himself for me and I loved him.”

Jemma looked absolutely crushed. Melinda felt almost as bad as Simmons looked. How could she had forgotten about Fitz? _She was the worst, most selfish person in the world._

“Jemma, I’m so…”

“So I do know how you feel. We’re exactly the same. Our feelings are _exactly_ the same.”

Melinda couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. 

“I just… I feel so hopeless. There’s nothing I can do to help him, I can’t…”

Jemma squeezed her shoulder. “I know. But you _can_ help him.”

Melinda looked up at her, tears flowing.

“Take care of yourself. That’ll help him. When he wakes up and you’re not a total mess, that’ll help him.”

Jemma squeezed her shoulder again. “I’ll stay here. I’ll let you know the second something changes. Go eat something. Take a nap.”

Melinda nodded. As she’d stood up and was about to turn and walk away, she hesitated. She glanced Simmons’ way. She got the memo and gave her a small nod.

“I’ll give you 10 more minutes.” she said, before giving her an encouraging smile and walking out the door.

_Bless her heart._

Melinda sat back down and stroked his hair while letting the tears fall free.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“I love you.”

 

He was awake.

Simmons’ had called her, waking her up from her nightmares.

_He was awake._

 

She saw him through the window in the door. He was sitting upright in the bed, reading a paper. He looked normal. Tired and a little pale, but normal.

She didn’t know why, but suddenly she found herself being nervous and hesitating with her hand on the door handle.

Then, she felt a nudge in her back. 

“Go. He’s been asking about you.”

Jemma.

Melinda turned around to face her. Really, he _had?_ He didn’t hate her? He _wanted her there?_

Jemma smiled and nodded, opening the door and gently pushing her forward. _“Go.”_

 

His eyes found hers right way. A big smile grew on his face as he saw her. “I was wondering when you’d grace me with your presence.”

He thought she hadn’t cared. He had no idea she hadn't left his side for a week.

She didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

He put down the paper, keeping eye contact. “Come here.” he said and patted the mattress beside him.

She rolled her eyes at him but she noticed her cheeks getting hot.

She sat down inches from where his hand was resting. Suddenly, she felt his hand on hers.

She met her eyes and was almost floored with the amount warmth in them.

“Simmons told me.”

 _Damn Simmons._

He gently stroked her with his thumb before squeezing her hand, looking at her with such fondness and gratefulness, she felt her cheeks redden again. _“Thank you.”_

She gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

“So…” He smiled his usual boyish smile and everything felt right again. “What happened?”

She responded with _her_ usual, teasing smile. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, next time you want my attention you won’t have to go to such extremes.”

He let out a small chuckle. “Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt!
> 
> send me prompts on razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com
> 
> kuods/comments are the best things ever!
> 
> hope you like it xx


End file.
